This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Collect prospective data from individuals who are part of an HD family, relating phenotypes between individuals and families with each other and genetic factors, in order to learn more about HD, develop potential treatments for the disease, and plan for future research studies of experimental drugs aimed at slowing or postponing the onset of progression of HD.